vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lo Po Bia Yasratcha
Summary Lo Po Bia Yasratcha is a member of the Lo Po Bia Family and a High Ranker. He is shown to be the commander of the Fifth Army Corp of Zahard's Army. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Lo Po Bia Yasratcha Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Probably over 5000 years (Should be at least around on the same age as Baylord Doom) Classification: Feline Man, High Ranker, Commander of the 5th Army Corp of Zahard's Army, Anima Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Accelerated Development (Passive; He get stronger as he age), True Flight, Shinsoo Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Statistics Amplification (Like all shinsoo users he can amplify his physical characteristics and speed with shinsoo), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Danmaku (Can attack using multiple baangs with a large AoE), Homing Attack (He can control his shinsoo to have it attack where he desires), Likely Molecular Immobilization via Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Yasratcha can probably reverse it flows to stop movement), Forcefield Creation (Created a shinsoo barrier to block Evankhell's attack), Summoning (Can summon and control a hairy beast to help him in the fight), Animal Manipulation (As a Anima, he is able to control animals, just like his giant cat), Limited Mind Manipulation (Can control the mind only of those have canine characteristics), BFR (Can sent his targets far from away using many fur, as he did with Fucile), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair) and Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) Attack Potency: Country level+ (On par with Yama's Complete Transformation) Speed: At least Relativistic (Equal to Yama's Complete Transformation) Lifting Strength: Class T (Superior to Yuri, who can lift a mountain) Striking Strength: Country Class+ (Damaged Yama's Complete Transformation with a strike) Durability: Country level+ (Casually blocked an attack from a bloodlusted Evankhell. Was left unharmed by his clash with Yama's Complete Transformation, unlike the latter who was injured) Stamina: High (Should be comparable to Yama, if not superior to him) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of Kilometers with shinsoo techniques, shockwaves and furry Standard Equipment: His Giant Cat Intelligence: High (As a High Ranker and a Squadron Commander, he should be comparable to Kallavan in this category. He likes to put his opponents in unfavorable situations for his own enjoyment) Weaknesses: His Mind Control could be applied only to those who have canine characteristics or to people who Yasratcha gave a kind of special blood Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Anima: '''As one of the member of the Lo Po Bia Family, it seems that Yasratcha also seems to be able to control animals just like other members of Lo Po Bia Family. He control a giant cat with light blue eyes. *'Yasratcha-Style Mind Control - Daze: Yasratcha will summon many fur that will swirling around and cover his enemies in the middle. After he did that, he can directly take control over Baylord Yama's body and making the Slayer to punch and hurt himself. According to Yasratcha, Yama's movement is now under his command. He was able to take control over Yama's body due to the "blood" that Yasratcha gave him. This power also look similar to Doom's black furry creature. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:High Rankers Category:Sadists Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Matter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Animal Users Category:Mind Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 6